The present invention relates to a solar pump device for liquids with movable tank, in particular for pumping water for gardening.
Italian application n. 1020155000026737 filed on 23 Jun. 2015 by the Applicant describes a pumping device for liquids, also named “solar pump”, which uses a solar panel for maintaining charged a rechargeable battery which supplies a pump adapted to draw water from a tank and to dispense it to the surrounding spaces.
In particular, devices of that type are used for irrigating green areas far from usable water sources.
Obviously, for such a use, it is important for the pumping device to be simple to construct and easy to transport from one position to another, even not very close.